


Week 3

by Error404willtolivenotfound



Series: TRENCH [3]
Category: Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404willtolivenotfound/pseuds/Error404willtolivenotfound
Summary: part 3 of the TRENCH series





	Week 3

week 3

The consequences were harsh. They locked me in a room, deprived me of food. That was a week ago. 

The Bishops have watched me closely since they let me out. Especially the leader. They know that I’ll try again. They know I will. I have to. 

I have to at least try. I don’t belong here, trapped in a dead city. I belong in a place where I control my life, where I decide what I do. 

I refuse to be a pawn in their game of control. I live by my own rules, I wear my own crown. I refuse to be controlled by Dema.

I will rebel.

I will escape.

I will run.


End file.
